unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
A Succubus is a carnivorous spirit which typically inhabits the corpses of recently-departed young women in order to rise and feed on flesh. Succubi are often associated with demons due to their possessing nature as well as their proclivity to lure their prey via sexual advances. Succubi are often referred to as Lilin due to their assumed association with the demonness Lilith of Judaic theology. These monstrous femme fatales are known to serve as concubines and guardians for warlocks powerful enough to control them as well as inhuman muses for occultists. Hunters often derogatorily refer to them as "Hell's whores" for the aforementioned reasons. The irony is that it isn't uncommon for certain hunters to sleep with succubi either to acquire information on the occult world or simply to satisfy themselves before killing the creature. Beyond just feeding upon their victims, succubi are driven to reproduce. Rarely do succubi engage in sexual encounters that don't result in conception. The result of these couplings is called an Incubus, an aggressive spirit of impregnation which inherits the appearance of a man. Although hunters have managed to keep succubi mostly at bay, these creatures still manage to breach the veil and manifest themselves thanks to the cultural misconception that succubi are merely sex demons driven to satisfy human desires and never of the danger of these predators. Background Succubi are native to the netherworld. They delight in tormenting the souls of their lovers with thoughts of sexual deprivation, carnal obsession, and bitter loneliness. This makes them one of the most feared and despised of the afterlife's denizens; something they take pride in. Their precise genesis is unclear. Those who follow the myth of Lilith from the Hebrew Bible believe the Lilin are the spirits of her misbegotten offspring; the result of her coupling with demons of night and other preternatural beasts after her banishment from the Garden of Eden. Although there is little empirical evidence to suggest their theological roots, the succubi are known to be collectively ruled by a queen who resides purely in the netherworld. While she is never referred to by name, she is sometimes called Lilith by occultists out of simplicity. Succubi have a particular means through which they invade the human world: they are roused by fraudulent virgin sacrifices. When a sexually-experienced woman is ritualistically murdered under false pretenses of being sexually inexperienced, this summons a spirit into the carcass. The precise number of succubi has not been determined, as there are generally only a few handfuls in the living world at any given time. Hunters have managed to keep their ranks mostly down through dismantling cults as well as hunting down any malevolent specimens they encounter. Description Succubi typically stalk and observe their prey from a distance to cement their image in their mind's eye. This allows them to invade their dreams and induce nocturnal emissions and sexual frustration. This makes the victim more receptive to the seductresses's subsequent advances. The vessel of a succubus is all but indiscernible from an attractive young woman exuding an innate animal attraction. The differences become more appearant when the creature is hungered; their appearance becoming sickly and pale while their body gradually degrades in subtle ways. Succubi reveal an enlarged mouth with rows of shark-like teeth and emit animal-like growls when feeding. The irises of their eyes also flash yellow when they reveal their true nature in more subtle ways such as when angered or roused by hunger or during intercourse with a victim. Succubi derive remarkable physical power and vitality from their feedings. They've exhibited overwhelming strength in contrast to any human as well as being able to heal minor injuries in a matter of seconds and even survive severe injuries such as impalement through the stomach. Succubi have also displayed the ability to levitate and maneuver through the air to a degree. While they've not been shown to fly, they can suspend gravity to such an extent that they can reach rooftops as well as crawl across sheer surfaces or fall from lengthy heights unharmed. Despite their inhuman prowess, succubi quickly loose their supernatural strength and healing as they have an accelerated metabolism; requiring a new victim roughly every month. In a starved state, it is possible for a human to physically overpower and potentially kill a succubus. A succubus's heart is their most vulnerable organ. If pierced through the heart, their body will die. The only exception to this being if the succubus has bitten someone and they survive. Once bitten, the victim becomes a potential vessel for the spirit once its own body expires. Occultists have discovered that succubi can be rebelled by the sight of a talisman which depicts one of their kind and inscribed with rebuking phrases written in Sheolic, the language of the netherworld. While not harmful, it is profoundly frightening to them and will repel them.Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Evil spirits